1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor processing, more particularly to saw and cleaning operations.
2. Background of the Invention
Multilayered devices, such as micromachines, that are built on semiconductor wafers are becoming more common. Many of these require processing of sacrificial layers or similar processes that are better done while the individual chips are still in wafer form.
However, many problems with contaminants and debris arise if the processing is done before dicing the wafer into separate chips. For example, if the wafer is processed to remove a sacrificial or protective layer used in the earlier stages of the process, when the wafer is divided into chips, debris from the division can come in contact with the surfaces previously protected or covered by the sacrificial layer.
Another option is to divide the wafer first, then finish any processes that remove sacrificial or protective layers on the individual chips. Depending on the process, and the carriers used for the process, this can be prohibitively time-consuming, labor-intensive and very expensive.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method or process that allows processing to be done in wafer form in such a manner to eliminate or limit contact between the debris caused by dividing the water, while not requiring large amounts of time.